


University Life - Erik Lehnsherr

by StateOfLoveAndVedder



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dutch, F/M, Fluff, University, X men - Freeform, enlgand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StateOfLoveAndVedder/pseuds/StateOfLoveAndVedder
Summary: Thank you for reading this story! Let me know what you think of it :)





	1. Chapter 1

In this story you'll see through the eyes of the main character, Laura Haye.


	2. Leaving Holland

"Ja mam, ik doe voorzichtig.. Doei mam en pap. Ik hou van jullie!"

That was the last thing I said to my family before going through security on Schiphol Airport. It means 'yes mum, I'll be careful. Bye mum and dad. I love y'all'.

I have never been fond of the Dutch language, that's why I always wanted to go abroad. I am really into the English language, and that's the reason why I chose to study in London.

I've only been there once before, which was years ago, I can't really remember any of it, only Madamme Tussauds and the London Dungeon.

Now, it was finally my time to go to London again and to actually live and study there.

*

"Here are your keys, miss Haye. If you ever need anything, just call this number." the woman, who owns the apartment block, handed you a paper with a number written on it.

I thanked the woman, and made my way upstairs to my own apartment. It was all a bit weird, I've dreamed about this for years and now it actually happened...

When I was inside my apartment, I made sure all of my stuff got inside as well. I didn't unpack immediately, I just wanted to take a look around first. Besides that, it was now 2pm, so I still had enough time to unpack everything.

After a little tour in my new apartment, I unpacked my clothes and the stuff I'd be needing today or tomorrow. Stuff I wouldn't be needing soon, I left inside my suitcase.

When most of the unpacking was done, I decided to head out to my new University to register myself. After all, it was Friday so there would be no problem in going, since the workers would be there right now.

I made my way through the streets and finally found my way to the Uni. When I got inside the massive building, I noticed some kind of waiting-space for students to wait in before registering, since it was pretty busy at the front.

I took a seat and started reading some articles on my phone, when someone took a seat next to me.

"Hi, are you waiting for your registration as well?" the girl asked. I nodded, "I'm Raven," she said, "Raven Darkholme." She reached out her hand and I took it immediately with a smile. "I'm Laura Haye."

Raven and I talked a bit more, since the waiting-time was pretty long. Raven asked me what I would be studying, "I'll study Journalism and Poetry." I replied. And Raven told me she'd be studying Politics.

"If you don't mind me asking," Raven suddenly said, "where are you from? I can't really place the accent.." I chuckled, "that's possible, I'm Dutch."

Raven let out an 'oh'. I could already feel that Raven would be a good friend. Something I could really use in an environment I'm not familiar with.

Finally, after a very long time, it was our turn to register. The registration went well and soon enough Raven and I were on the streets again.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Raven asked, I shook my head. "Haven't really thought about that, yet. I was too busy with my flight this morning and then getting into my apartment and unpacking this afternoon."

"Well, I'm quite familiar here, so if you want, you could join me tonight? I'm just going out for dinner with some friends and it'd be nice if you'd come too!"

I thought about it for a bit, but finally agreed to go out with her and her friends. Raven got out her phone, as did I, and we exchanged phone numbers.

When we were all set with the numbers, we went our separate ways. As soon as I reached my apartment I received a text from Raven.

"Meet me in front of Uni at 6:30pm. I'll be there, my friends will wait in the restaurant for us."

I replied;

"Sounds good. See you then!"

This meant I still had enough time to get ready. It was now 3:50pm and it was only a 5 minute walk to Uni. I want to be a bit early, so I'll leave my apartment at 6:15, so I'll be at Uni at about 6:20pm.

I've got two hours and 25 minutes left to get ready and do some more unpacking.

Unpacking took me about 40 minutes. After I was done I took a shower and got ready. When the time was finally there, I got my purse with my phone inside, grabbed my keys and closed the door of my apartment behind me.

As a matter of fact, I did arrive at 6:20pm sharp. Now I only had to wait ten more minutes for Raven to arrive. To kill time I reached for my phone and scrolled through my newsfeed on Instagram.

Noticing a lot of photo's and videos posted my friends from Holland, I realized that I missed it a bit, for the first time today. I zoomed out of the world, thinking about how their universities will look like and how they will make new friends and all sorts of things like that.

The sounds of a horn snapped me back to reality. It was Raven, she opened her window a bit and called me to get in. I did as I was supposed to do and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey again, so I'll tell you a bit about my friends. First of all, Hank. Hank is my boyfriend. He attends uni as well, but he'll start his second year monday and studies Science. Then there's Moira and Charles. Charles is my brother, Moira's his girlfriend. Alex will also be there. He's a bit of a weirdo, but he's lovely, they all are."

I nodded and chuckled when Raven called Alex a 'weirdo'. "I'm looking forward to meeting them." I said and smiled at her, which she returned happily.


	3. Meeting new friends

It was a short drive from Uni to the restaurant. The restaurant didn't look very fancy, but it looked decent enough were a bunch of students.

We got out of the car and made our way into the restaurant. Raven looked around for a few seconds and pointed at a table when she saw her friends. When we got there, a fairly short man stood up, "there you are, Raven. I see you brought a friend." he said with a smile.

Raven smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Laura." I said with an honest smile. He introduced himself and the rest of the group. The man who stood up, seemed to be Charles.

Soon enough I got to know the rest of the group. Everyone seemed to liked me, and luckily I liked all of them as well. I finally chuckled when I realized what Raven meant when she said that Alex was a bit of a 'weirdo'.

Alex was as lovely as the rest of the group, but he can be a bit distracted sometimes, like he's in his own world; absent-minded. He just wasn't as talkative as the rest.

*

The evening went by in a flash and it was amazing. Only one day in England and I had already made new friends, one of them already being a good friend, Raven.

At 10:25pm I told Raven I was very tired so I'd be going home, but she insisted on driving me home, even though I told her I could just take a bus.

Raven and I said goodbye to the group, which took a bit longer than expected, because apparently Hank was a bit needy in their kissing. Which caused the rest to burst out in laughter.

Eventually Raven and I made it to my apartment. I thanked her for the night and wished her a good night.

Raven left and I went into my apartment. As soon as I got in, I closed the door and went into my bedroom. It took me about ten minutes to get ready for bed.

Just before falling asleep, I texted my parents; we had a groupchat.

Hey mam en pap. Vandaag was een drukke dag. Ik heb alles uitgepakt en heb me aangemeld op de universiteit. Ik mis jullie en we gaan binnenkort wel even facetimen!   
Slaaplekker en groetjes uit Londen xx

I smiled at my phone and pressed 'send'. I just told them about my day and how we should facetime soon.

I didn't expect an answer, since it's an hour later in Holland and it's already 11:45pm here. My parents were always the ones to go into bed at 11pm-ish, leaving their phones downstairs, and just watch some tv.

As soon as I turned off my phone, I got comfortable in my new bed and thought about today before drifting off to sleep.

"Today was a good day."

*

The next day I woke up naturally, no alarm. It was Saturday. Today I'll do some grocery shopping and some regular 'week-end things'.

It was 10am when I got out of bed. I got in the shower and got ready. When I was ready I headed out to a café nearby to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, ma'am. How can I help you?" the employe asked, not really looking at me, because he was still writing a previous order down.

"Good morning, Alex." I chuckled and he looked up, "ah hey Laura." he smiled.

I ordered a sandwich and some orange juice before walking over to a table next to the window. This place looked nice; it wasn't too big, but not too small either.

Only minutes after I ordered, Alex came up to me with my food and drink. "Enjoy your breakfast," he said while handing it over to me. I thanked him and began eating my sandwich.

Before I left the café to go to the store I said goodbye to Alex and talked to him for a bit. He turns out to be very talkative when it's just the two of you.

The walk to the store was only a 10 minute walk. I never really used to be the type to walk very often, but since I don't really have a bike here and I don't want to spend money on the bus, I think walking isn't so bad..

When I got everything I needed, I payed and made my way back to my apartment. It was almost lunch time. Before having lunch, I decided to clean a bit and make it feel more like home. After doing that I prepared lunch and sat happily on my couch. Enjoying my lunch and thinking about how perfect this year will be.

After lunch I cleaned my dish and I was about to read my favorite book when my phone buzzed, it was a text from Raven.

"Hey girl, I just received my schedule, I think you should have it now as well. Check it out! Maybe we've got classes together.."

I smiled at her enthusiasm and immediately checked my mail; I indeed received an email with my schedule. After sending Raven a picture of my schedule, we found out that we shared some classes, one class being History..

Raven and I texted for a bit longer. In the meantime I had also received an answer from my parents. They told me how they missed me way too much already and how proud they were and all the parent-y stuff.

*

The rest of the Saturday and Sunday went by in an instant. I got ready for Uni and made sure I had everything I needed.

It was already Monday morning, 8am. I need to be in class in 30 minutes. I am already completely done; wearing black skinny jeans with white Vans underneath, a yellow t-shirt with a black blazer on top and my light brown hair wavy.

I made my way to Uni, with my shoulderbag. It used to be my mums, she gave it when I left to London.


	4. First day

I met up with Raven in the hallway. The first class we had, was a class we shared. It was English.

We got inside the classroom and noticed our professor was a grumpy-looking old lady.

When class started at 8:30am, we came to the conclusion that the professor, indeed, was very grumpy. She was one of those teachers you never want to mess with.

After 90 minutes, English was finally over and we had a short break. Raven had been in contact with Moira, apparently Moira's class ended at the same time as ours so we could spend our little break together.

We met up with Moira in the cafeteria at the second floor. I only had a short break; my next class, poetry, would be starting in 15 minutes. Unlike Moira and Raven, Moira's next class would start in 30 minutes and Raven's next class was with me, in 60 minutes.

I left them behind when it was my time to go to the next class. I was curious of how this class would be, since I practically knew no one.

This class only took 60 minutes and it went by pretty fast. The professor was a nice man. He knew exactly how to get my attention with everything he said. He taught us as if it was his life, and maybe it was.

Class was dismissed after 55-ish minutes and I found Raven in front of our next classroom. Our next class would be History.

We were pretty late, due to the fact that this class starts when my previous class ends, so I don't really have time to get here early.

We were seated in the second row. The professor still wasn't in the classroom, so Raven and I decided to have some chitchat.

"Moira told me that our professor is a grumpy one, always moody." Raven said, causing us both to let out a sigh.

"I'm already done with the grumpy-professors. Why can't professors just be fun? Like my previous one, mr Azon was such fun. He was so enthusiastic."

Raven agreed with me and before we could continue our conversation, the whole classroom went silent. The professor walked in.

He indeed looked a bit grumpy, but that wasn't even the thing that caught your attention; this man was insanely handsome!

As if Raven could read your mind, she quietly chuckled and poked my side, "close that mouth of yours and stop staring." she whispered.

I immediately did as I was told and shot her a look.

"Welcome class. My name is mr Lehnsherr. I will be teaching you History this year." the professor said while he wrote his name on the board.

When he turned around he looked into the class, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes met mine.

When he turned around he looked into the class, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes met mine

I looked away as soon as it happened and heard Raven chuckle. The rest of the class didn't seem to have noticed, which I was very happy with.

During the 120 minutes of History, a lot more happened then just history.. Of course, we listened to the lecturing of professor Lehnsherr, but when we had some time to do our homework, we only talked about other things than history.

"Oh my god, Laura. He was so checking you out." Raven whispered and grinned.

"That's not true, he was just looking around to take a look at his new students." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but probably failed completely.

I couldn't have been very convincing even if I wanted to, I knew very well that he was looking at me in a different way than he was looking at the others.

Finally, after 120 minutes of History, I could breath again. As soon as we got out of the room, Raven spoke up about that little adventure.

"Tell me what happened in there already!" Raven laughed. I was still a bit shocked, mr Lehnsherr had been looking at me multiple times and it wasn't very comforting, since his face was very serious and grumpy all the time.

"Okay, I must admit: he is VERY handsome. But it's never gonna happen. I'm not interested and he isn't either."

Raven smirked, "He is, Laura. He was practically undressing you with his eyes!"

At this comment, my cheeks got red instantly. "Shut up, Raven. He wasn't!"

Raven couldn't contain her laughter, "keep telling yourself that, darling."

*  
The rest of the day was very much the same; following classes and having some breaks inbetween.

Eventually, at 4pm, all classes were done. Raven still had some classes to attend.

I decided to go to the school's library to start an assignment for Poetry. The assignment is: 'Pick a poem and give your opinion about it.'

This will probably be the easiest assignment I'll ever get.

I chose my favorite poem: 'Funeral Blues', by W.H. Auden.

It goes:

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message 'He is Dead'.  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.

Why I love this poem so much? I have honestly no idea. It's simply beautiful and I'd be honored if someone would read this on my funeral. But let's not talk about that. My funeral won't be soon.

*

I finished my assignment and did some research for History and some other classes. When I was done with everything I had to do, I went home.

When I got home I texted Raven:

"I went home. Didn't know if you still had classes to attend or if you were already home, I'll see you tomorrow!"


	5. New things

The first week of Uni went by faster than I expected. Classes with Raven were the best, except for History. We have History on Mondays and Thurdays. Raven keeps bugging me with the fact that mr Lehnsherr looks at me differently than at others and that he actually stares at me.

"I know, I'm not completely oblivious, I'm just trying to ignore it."

That's what I told Raven when we were at the local café, the one where Alex works, to study. We had to do some reading and make some assignments for classes we shared, this way we could help each other a bit.

*

It was Monday again and the first hours went by pretty fast, I felt quite relaxed today. That was, until I realized my next class would he History.

I got into the classroom and saw Raven already sitting on her seat. I took my seat next to hers and got comfortable.

"Today we'll be getting our assignments back." Raven said, which caused me to be a bit shocked, "Already?" I asked, Raven nodded.

Thursday we had to hand in our assignments from last week, it wasn't too big, but still. Mr Lehnsherr was pretty fast with marking.

When class officially started mr Lehnsherr started handing out our papers. He started on the other side of the classroom, so it'd take a bit before he reached you and Raven.

You had to work in pairs for the assignment, Raven and I did it together. When mr Lehnsherr finally reached us, he didn't pay any attention to Raven.

He gave me the paper and looked me dead in the eye, "Congratulations, miss Haye. This is a very good assignment."

When he turned around I felt my cheeks getting red and Raven smirked at me.

Why on earth would I blush? I wasn't even attracted to this man, was I?

Raven didn't even mind that mr Lehnsherr didn't pay attention to her, she just found it too amusing how much attention he payed to me.

The rest of History class was awful. I couldn't really think straight. I could only think of mr Lehnsherr and how he actually looked very good and stuff like that. I felt my cheeks redden every time he looked at me.

This was all very amusing for Raven, somehow she actually thought it could be something. But mr Lehnsherr was a professor, AND he was too old, right? I honestly don't even know how old he is. He just looks a bit too old.

*

Tuesday. Today everyone had a day off, apparently all of the teachers at Uni had a day together or something.

This was a great opportunity for our friend-group to meet up again. This past week I had grew a lot closer to Raven and I got to know the rest better as well.

Much to our despair, Alex and Moira couldn't make it because Alex had to work and Moira had a family-thing.

We all decided it would be fun to go to the zoo. I haven't been to the zoo for years. Last time I went was at least 4 years ago.

Raven was driving, Hank in the passenger seat and Charles and I in the back.

"So, are you enjoying Uni so far?" Charles asked. Hank and Raven were in their own world in the front.

"Yeah it's different, but I really like it." I answered honestly.

Raven must've listened to our little chitchat anyways, because suddenly she yelled: "She only 'really likes it' because of professor Lehnsherr!"

My face got all red at her comment, damn it, again.

Charles looked at me and grinned, "Is that so?" I sheepishly looked away to hide my colored face.

"I never expected you to be the type to crush on a teacher, Laura."

"I am not crushing on him."

Charles smiled, but Raven had to make it worse by telling him and Hank everything. Not that a lot has happened, but just the details of how he looks at me and how he complimented only ME on OUR essay.

*

We arrived at the zoo and got in in no-time. It wasn't very busy, since it was just a regular week-day.

Raven and Hank were very close the whole time, which left Charles and me in quite an awkward situation, but nothing we couldn't get on with.

"So, do you really like mr Lehnsherr? Or is it just a crush-y thing?" Charles spoke up again.

Honestly, I didn't know how to answer, because I honestly didn't know what the answer was.

"I don't know. I don't even know the guy. And he's my professor.. I just don't think I should really be thinking about him that way."

Charles just nodded and we continued our walk through the zoo.

I had more fun than I expected to have. Hank and Raven eventually stopped with all the smooching and made sure Charles and I weren't alone anymore. Even though we weren't really alone, since we had each other, but still.

We had lunch at the zoo and soon after that we went back home again.

*

When I was in my apartment I realized I still had to do some things for History on Thursday. I didn't really know what else to do, so I made my way to Uni and went to the library. Only to be cut off on the way there.

"Miss Haye, aren't you supposed to be enjoying your day off?" A familiar voice said. I turned my head, only to find mr Lehnsherr standing next to me.

My cheeks colored a little, "I did, I went to the zoo with my friends. But now I need to prepare an essay for Thursday, Professors always know how to make sure we've got things to do on our days off."

Sometimes when I get nervous, I tend to get sarcastic and I try to get it the funny-way. It wasn't my best habit, especially not now; Mr Lehnsherr wasn't known to be a man who appreciates sarcasm or had a thing for funny comments.

Unlike everything you had expected him to do, he actually let out a laugh,

Unlike everything you had expected him to do, he actually let out a laugh, 

"I am sorry, miss Haye. It's my duty to teach you and make you write essays."

You laughed nervously.

"Any ways, I won't hold you up any longer. Good luck with the essay, mrs Haye. I'll see you on Thursday."

You blushed a little and smiled, "Thank you, mr Lehnsherr. Until Thursday."

And with that mr Lehnsherr left and you continued your way to the library.


	6. The library

I was in front of the library when I called Raven, she just needed to know about what happened earlier.

The phone rang a couple of thanks before she finally picked up,

"Can't get enough of me, Haye?"

I laughed,

"I need to tell you what just happened."

"Well, tell me.." Raven sounded curious.

"So I was just making my way through Uni to get to the library, when I was stopped by mr Lehnsherr."

I was silent for a bit to get a reaction from Raven,

"Well, go on!"

"We just had a little awkward conversation and when I said something, he actually smiled and laughed a little. HE SMILED!"

Raven laughed again,

"You must be really special to him if you can make him smile, that man never smiles."

I mocked Raven before we continued our conversation. After a couple of minutes we ended the call and I went into the library to work on the essay for History.

Hours passed and I still wasn't done with the essay. History has never been my best subject, it always took me weeks to prepare for a single test.

It was already 5:30pm and the library would close in 30 minutes. I used all the time I had to write the essay, but there was one question I just simply didn't understand. I got interrupted by the librarian 10 minutes before closing-time.

I left the library and the question kept circling in my mind. Then I realized that I was still at Uni, which means there are professors here who might be able to help me.

My next action wasn't something I ever thought I'd do, but I made my way to mr Lehnsherr's office and knocked on the door. After all, I didn't know if he was there, he could've gone home.

I was about to turn around when the door in front of me was opened. I looked up and noticed a surprised expression on mr Lehnsherr's face, but that soon turned into a smirk.

"Miss Haye, can I help you with something?"

I blushed, why can't he just act normal around me.

"Yes, well. I was writing the essay and there was one question I just don't understand. Could you, like, help me out?"

As soon as I said it, I felt stupid and I wanted to run away, but something in me made me stay.

Mr Lehnsherr opened the door for me to get in, "Of course, come on in." I went inside and was followed by mr Lehnsherr after he closed the door.

"So tell me about the question." he said and took a seat at his desk, across from me.

I told him what the problem was and he helped me, like he would help any other student, if he ever helps any other students.. probably not.

During my time with mr Lehnsherr, I realized that he wasn't as bad and as grumpy as everyone said he was. He was actually nice and kind.

"So, that's that. Do you have any other questions?" he asked when he explained everything I asked for.

"No, that's alright. Thank you professor." I said kindly. At which he chuckled.

"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure to help you out, Laura."

Right at the moment he said my first name, I froze. He had never said my first name. I couldn't contain my blushing anymore. He probably noticed since he started to laugh, which caused me to blush harder.

"I will see you Thursday, Laura."

Again. I smiled weakly, "Yes, Thursday. Bye professor."

I immediately got out of the room and practically ran outside. When I was outside I took a deep breath and called Raven again, she picked up immediately and I told her everything.

"He called me Laura, Raven. And he is just so damn kind and ugh I don't know what to do."

Raven laughed and we talked about the 'issue' for a bit. When I reached my apartment I told her I'd see her tomorrow and hung up. It was already 6:15pm now, and me being Dutch and being used to eat dinner at around that time, caused me to be hungry. So I made dinner and ate it on the couch while watching tv.

*

"Good morning, Laura." Charles said while taking a seat next to me.

We were sitting in the cafeteria, every Wednesday we had a break at the same time.

"Morning, Charles. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. How about you?"

"I'm good."

Suddenly, Charles laughed, "I heard you had some alone-time with mr Lehnsherr?"

I couldn't help my colored face again. I simply nodded.

The rest of our break Charles and I just talked and he helped me finishing my essay. It was due tomorrow and I could use some more help.

We were just talking about the essay when someone stood in front of our table, "I see you're helping my student out, mr Xavier."

We looked up and saw mr Lehnsherr standing in front of us, with a smirk on his face.

Charles looked at me and noticed I wasn't able to speak due to the shock and my blushing.

"Yes, yes I am, mr Lehnsherr." Charles laughed.

"That's very kind of you, mr Xavier." the professor moved his gaze from Charles to me, "next time if you need any more help, just come to me. I'd love to help you some more, Laura."

I almost spat out my drink when he said my name again. Charles noticed this and spoke up again, "she will, professor." and with that mr Lehnsherr left the table.

I looked over at Charles and shot him a look, he burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry, Laura. But he really seems to like you."

I couldn't help but blush again and I rested my head in my hands, "why does he do that? Why does it have to be me? Ugh why is he so handsome?"

Charles continued his laughter, "I'm curious to see where this will lead to."


	7. Party

The rest of the week was pretty busy, I had to finish the essay for thursday and I had to finish a lot of other home work things.

It was already sunday afternoon. Tonight Raven would celebrate her birthday and she wanted to go out with the group.

I went up to Raven's apartment and we got ready together. I didn't have good party-clothes, so she lent me a dress.

After what seemed like hours, we were finally ready and left for the club.

*

We were in the club for hours, but decided to head to a cafe afterwards. It was a lot of fun and everyone had only just a bit too much to drink.

At 1:15am I decided to go home, the rest agreed. We all had classes to attend tomorrow.

It took a bit longer than usual to reach my apartment, but I made it home safely.

In my tipsy-state I must've forgotten to install my alarm-clock. Because the next morning, I woke up way too late.

I hurried and skipped breakfast. I was only 5 minutes late for history. I knocked on the door and opened it. Everyone's eyes were on me, I knew how mr Lehnsherr was with students who were late, he never allowed them inside for that period anymore.

I nervously looked at mr Lehnsherr, his eyes were plastered on me.

"Miss Haye, a little late, aren't we?" he smirked.

"Yes, professor, I am terribly sorry. My alarm clock didn't work as it was supposed to-"

I wanted to continue my apologies, but I was cut off by mr Lehnsherr, "Come inside quickly, miss Haye."

I was shocked and amazed by his comment, as I said: he never allowed anyone in if late. But then again, it was expectable he'd allow me in.

I took my seat next to Raven and she smirked at me, "Don't even start.." I told her and we went back to history.

Mr Lehnsherr handed out our essays from last thursday. He gave Raven hers and then he gave me mine, but he didn't just gave me my essay. He made sure I looked up at him and he made sure his hand brushed against mine.

I felt like I was turning into a tomato. He smiled, only noticable for me and Raven, and returned to his desk.

As I went through my essay, I noticed something was written down on the back.

"Meet me in Café Lullaby at 6pm tonight. I'll be at the table on your right, in the corner.  
\- EL"

I couldn't believe it, was this really mr Lehnsherr's handwriting? I looked up at him, but he was busy with reading something.

I looked over at Raven, she knew exactly what was going on. She smirked at me, her biggest smirk.

The rest of the day went by and the only thing I could think of was the note written on my essay. I'm still not sure if it was mr Lehnsherr. I don't even know his first name, it could be anyone else whose last name starts with an 'L'.

Raven went home with me when we were done. She just wouldn't stop talking about the note.

"Don't do anything you don't want to, okay Lau?" she said and I nodded.

I got dressed for the occasion. Raven made sure I had the guts to actually go and I left for the café. The café was just out of town, I hadn't heard of it before, but that's what google and google maps are for.

I took the bus and I got there withing 20 minutes. My nerves were killing me. I didn't even know who I would be facing.

I nervously made my way into the café and looked around, then I realized the note told me to look right.

That was the moment my heart skipped a beat. It was him. Mr Lehnsherr was sitting in the corner on the right, just as the note said. He was on his phone and looked up as soon as I looked at him.

I shakily made my way over to him and stood next to the table

I shakily made my way over to him and stood next to the table. He looked up and smiled, "I honestly didn't think you'd show up." I smiled sheepishly and took the seat across from him.

"Hi." he said with a smile when I sat across from him.

"Hi." I replied, not looking him in the eye, being too scared.

"You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to get to know you better." He then said, which actually caused me to relax. He sounded so sincere.

"I know you won't hurt me, it's just.. this is something I'd never expected to happen." I explained myself. On which he replied, "I can't say that I did expect this." and we both laughed a little.

He ordered some drinks and nachos with cheese before he continued, "So Laura, tell me something about yourself."

I chuckled, again nervously, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's just pretend I don't know you at all. So tell me, how old are you? Where are you from? How did you end up here in London?"

I laughed, "Alright. I am currently 20 years old, I'll turn 21 in a couple of weeks. I am from Holland, that causes me to have a non-English accent and I ended up here for Uni. I've always wanted to study abroad and this seemed to be my best and favorite option."

Mr Lehnsherr listened with full interest and looked at me as if he admired me. Only now I noticed his beautiful feautures; this man really was very beautiful.

It was silent for a bit, so I decided to speak up again, "Well, professor, tell me something about you, now."

He laughed and took a sip from his drink. "First of all, in here I am not your professor, please just call me Erik."

Erik, huh? That name actually fitted him perfectly.

"And well, I am 29 and I am originally from Germany. Ended up here because of my work. And honestly, I am very happy to be here."


	8. Relaxed

"29, huh? Pretty young to be a professor, then."

"It's a pretty ok age, I'm not as young as the students, so that's a good thing."

I laughed. My hand was on the able and suddenly I felt something on top of it. Erik didn't even realize what he was doing.

I looked at my hand and blushed, he seemed to notice and to my surprise he blushed a little as well.

When the both of us were finished with the drinks and the nachos, he offered to walk me home. I told him it was quite a long walk, but he didn't mind.

"Aren't you cold?"

I nodded, I completely forgot to bring a coat, so now I was left in my dress without anything to keep me warm.

Erik scooted closer and made a gesture to put his arm around me, "May I?" he asked and I blushed as I nodded. He put his arm around me and made sure I got a bit warmer.

"I can walk you home through the park, there won't be many people and we have a better chance of not being spotted."

I told him that was a good idea, so we walked up to the park. It was actually a beautiful park. I had never been here.

"So, how will we, like.." I started, but I didn't know what to say.

"Act at uni, you mean?" he finished my sentence as if he could read my mind.

I looked up at him to meet his eyes and I nodded. He sent me a soft, warm smile and tightened his arm around me, "Everything will be just fine. I mean, there's nothing we have to hide, yet.." saying his last word, he looked down and winked at me.

"Laura?" Erik said, after a brief silence.

"Yes?"

"I don't really know your thoughts about tonight, but I had a good time and I'd love to take you out, again. Would you like to go out with me, again?"

I was very surprised by this. Erik actually sounded unsure and it was the cutest thing.

"I'd love to."

My answer caused him to relax and we continued our walk in the park.

*  
After about an hour we reached my apartment. He stood next to me in front of my apartment.

"Well, thank you for tonight. And I'll see you around." I said.

"Yes you will," he smiled, "thank you, I had a great time."

I was about to put my keys in my door when he grabbed my hand, "May I have your number? That way we can keep in contact.."

I felt a shiver down my spine when he grabbed my hand so suddenly. I nodded nervously and reached out for my phone, he did the same. We exchanged numbers.

Before he left he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, which caused me to blush insanely.

"Bye, Laura." he said as he turned around.

"Bye mr Lehnsherr." I said, teasing him a bit and I went into my apartment.

'What the hell just happend?' was the only thing running through my mind.

Not long after I got comfortable with some snacks and something to drink, I received a text. I figured it to be Raven asking about tonight, but it wasn't Raven, it was Erik.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable tonight, I could sense it. I just hope I won't make you uncomfortable next time. - Erik."

I smiled at his text, he was so much more than all the students said about him. He was caring and he was kind and gentle and everything. Not just grumpy and serious.

"It's alright, Erik. I'm just trying to get over the fact that you're my professor. That's the only thing making me a bit nervous and all."

It only took him seconds to reply.

"I understand that, it's very logical. I just hope you won't see me as your professor when we're alone outside of uni."

"I'll try not to :)"

"Thank you, good night Laura x"

"Good night Erik."

*

It was friday, which meant I had uni to attend. Raven I always had our first period together.

When I was about to lesve my apartment there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and found Raven, with a very amused look on her face.

"Tell me everything about last night, now!"

I laughed and told her everything on the way to uni.

*

The classes went by pretty fast and soon enough it was weekend again.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Raven asked while we made our way into the café where Alex works.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna have to write some essays and do some school-work."

"And you're going on a date with mr Lehnsherr."

I shot her a look and poked her side, "come on, Lau. You know it's true."

"I hope so."

Raven and I laughed and we ordered our drinks. Raven looked at me with amusement when my phone buzzed and she noticed it was Erik.

I opened his text,

"Hey Laura, are you free tonight?"

Before I could even answer, Raven snatched the phone out of my hands and replied,

"Tonight sounds perfect, Erik."

I grabbed my phone back and shot her a look, "Raven! I sound so desperate now." I whined. She laughed, "Don't be stupid, it's a perfectly normal answer."

My phone buzzed again and I saw Erik sent me a reply,

"Alright, I will pick you up at your apartment at 6. If you could only send me your adress, I can't really remember where we went last night.."

Raven looked at the message and then at me with a smirk. I sent Erik my adress. Raven must've noticed I didn't feel as happy as I should've felt.

"What's up, doll?" she asked while ordering another drink.

I sighed, "I'm just not over the fact that he's my professor. I mean, what if people find out about us? He will be fired and I will be expelled, I can't afford that! And I don't want him to lose his job!"


	9. Dancing

Raven made sure I felt better and we went to my apartment so I could get ready.

I was ready and Erik would be here in 15 minutes.

"Don't forget: he's just a guy who has taken an interest in a girl. Don't think about him being a professor and you being his student. Tonight you're just you and he's just him."

I nodded and chuckled a little, "You're right."

Raven left before Erik would be here, to prevent any confusion. He didn't know Raven knew about it.. The only ones who knew were Raven and Charles.

There was a knock on my door, I opened it and found Erik, "Hey." he said with a smile. "Hi." I smiled back. He got closer and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed slightly, telling him to wait for a second so I could get my stuff. He did as he was told and soon enough we were sat in his car.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

A grin spread across his face, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I chuckled and looked outside. My heart jumped out of my chest when I felt a hand on top of my own.

Erik turned his face to look at my shocked expression. I quickly smiled and he did the same before turning his face back to the road.

*

It took us about 30 minutes to get to the destination. I still wasn't sure where we were or what we were about to do.

Erik got out of the car and made sure he was fast enough to get to my side and opened the door for me. Holding out his hand for me to take it, which I did gracefully; always the gentleman.

I observed my surroundings. The only thing I noticed was a big screen and a stage about a hundred metres in front of us.

"I hope you like some good music?" Erik said while getting us some drinks.

"I definitely like good music." I stated.

He laughed and handed me my drink. We walked a bit further to the front and took a seat on the grass, but only after Erik had laid down a blanket for us to sit on.

"So, I'll inform you a bit. I am a huge fan of classic soul music. I saw a advertisment of this festival kinda thing and I really wanted to go. So I thought it'd be a nice thing to do with you, since I want to get to know you better and all."

I couldn't answer, I just nodded and blushed ever so lightly. Erik really was so different than he acted like at uni.

*

The evening was perfect, Erik and I eventually started dancing together. It felt so amazing. Every now and then he managed to give me a quick kiss on my cheek or in my neck. This caused some shivers down my spine, but it couldn't have made me feel better.

Soon midnight arrived and Erik and I lay down on the blanket, admiring the soft music and the stars above us.

My head was on his chest and he gently played with my hair. "I'm glad you wanted to come tonight, Laura."

I tilted my head and turned to face him, he looked so beautiful. "I happy you asked me to." I commented and soon the moment became serious, he looked me in my eyes, down to my lips and back to my eyes. I did the same to him. He gently licked his lips, as did I.

He carefully came closer and closer, our noses touching when he stopped. I hesitated for a bit, but I knew this was what I wanted, so I leaned in and he met me halfway.

We shared a kiss I had never experienced before. It was so gentle and kind, yet so meaningful and ...perfect?

He turned us around, so he was on top of me, our lips never apart,

He turned us around, so he was on top of me, our lips never apart,

*

At 2am Erik and I decided it was time to go home, he had is arm around me when we walked to his car.

Being the gentleman he apparently is, he opened the door me once again and let me in.

On the way back to my apartment there was a comfortable silence. Erik held my hand and looked over at me with a soft smile every now and then.

We reached my apartment and he insisted on walking me to my door, even though I told him there could he other students around, but he didn't mind.

We reached my door, I opened it, but didn't walk in immediately.

"Thank you for this amazing night, Erik. I had a lot of fun." I said, honestly.

He smiled down at me, since he was about a head taller than me, "I'd love to take you out again. I had as much fun as you. Goodnight, Laura." He said before placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Sweet dreams, professor." I teased and he poked my side before answering and walking away, "I definitely will, don't worry."

And with that, he was gone again. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I thought to myself while locking my door behind me and getting ready for bed.

*

I woke up late the next morning, I got up and reached for my phone. I noticed all the texts I got from Raven and I laughed and called her.

"Took you long enough, now tell me everything, Haye."

I couldn't help but laugh,

"Good morning to you too,"

And so I told her everything; I could see and hear her smile and grin and smirk through the phone.

"I am so happy for you, Lau! I'm serious, he sounds amazing. Now we only need to set Alex up with someone and we're all complete."

We burst out in laughter, talked a bit longer and then both decided to do some homework and write some essays, after all, exams were getting closer and closer.


	10. Different

A couple of weeks passed since Erik and I shared our first kiss.

Uni had been exhausting, but I could cope. Exams were over and I managed to pass all of them.

Erik and I had been on multiple dates; we went out once a week together.

*

Yesterday our two week vacation started. Last night I went out with the group and tonight I'd be meeting up with Erik in a pub.

If you're wondering: No. Erik and I aren't officially a thing, yet.

I received a text from Erik that he was in the pub already. I told him I'd be there in an hour-ish, since I wasn't ready yet and I still had to eat dinner.

I arrived at the pub at 10pm. When I walked in I saw Erik sitting on a barstool. I walked up to him and put my hand on the small of his back when I reached him.

He turned around and smiled before kissing me; it felt different this time.

I looked up to him and smiled, even though something didn't feel right.

"What can I get you?" He asked and I told him I wanted a glass of Talisker. "Going for the scottish whiskey, then?" He reculantly laughed. I nodded and laughed a bit myself.

After about half an hour I realized Erik was very drunk. He tried to touch me on places he'd never even dared to think about before. I told him to knock it off, but he didn't listen.

"Erik I swear, do it one more time and I'm gone." I said. He didn't really answer, nor apologize. He just kissed me roughly. But before I broke the kiss he managed to put his hand on that same spot again. I backed up and looked him dead in the eye.

"I warned you," I grabbed my stuff and left the pub. Erik calling after me. I ignored it, I didn't know him like this and I didn't want to know him like this.

"Lau, please wait!" He screamed when he finally managed to get out of the pub himself. I was now walking down the street.

He quickly made his way over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I turned around and faced him. He could see the seriousness and sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I think I've had too much to drink. Let me make it up to you. I promise I won't be like this again."

I could sense his sincerity and nodded, "Alright, but not now. Not when you're in this state."

The two of us decided to walk back home, Erik wouldn't stop apologizing, which started to annoy me at some point. When we reached my apartment, I made sure he got in a cab and got home safely.

I got inside and thought about Erik, why would he do this while he knew I'd come? I've not known him that long, but long enough to tell this wasn't him.

*

A couple of days had passed. I hadn't told Raven about the Erik-thing, because I didn't want Raven to think bad about him.

Tonight Erik and I will go out again, he'll pick me up at the theater. I'm going to the movies with the group beforehand.

The movie was very nice and we were all standing in front of the theatre, "Are you sure you're fine?" Moira asked. I nodded and Charles and Raven sent me a smirk.

They all left and Erik would be here in about 5 minutes. I grabbed my phone to kill the time and almost immediately I heard a loud honk coming from a car across from me.

I looked up to see Erik in his car and smiled, I walked up to him and got in. "Hey there," I said after he gave me a quick kiss. "Hey you." he said and smiled.

But again, something was different. I couldn't place it immediately, but soon enough I smelled alcohol. Coming from Erik's mouth.

"Erik?" I asked, he turned his head to face me. That was when I noticed he wasn't as sober as I first thought. His eyes gave it away.

Before I could continue, he started kissing me roughly, he'd never done it before. Placing his hand on that particular spot I told him not to place it on. I back up and looked at him angrily.

"You did it again, fuck Erik. What the hell is wrong with you these past few days?!" I blurted out and instantly wanted to go home.

Erik didn't seem to notice my seriousness and tried to fade the issue by kissing me again. I pushed him away, "Come on, Laura. Why not just have a little fun?" he said and placed his hand on my thigh. I was hurt. Not physically, but mentally.

"Is that what I am to you? 'A little fun'? Well, not today. I'm done with this Erik. If I had known this was the real you I would've never said yes to a date in the first place. I'm out."

And with that I stepped out of the car with my stuff in my hands. I started walking away when I realized Erik was following me in his car.

"Laura, please come back in!" he semi-yelled.

I didn't answer him. I didn't even turn. I just continued walking as if no one said my name.

"Lau please, I'm sorry!" funny enough, he didn't even sound that convinced of his own words.

I started running, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. My sight was blurry, due to tears leaving my eyes. I ran as fast as I could, which eventually caused me to lose balance.

"LAURA!" was the last thing I heard before crashing to the ground. I just got hit by a car.

I was unconsious, but the driver that hit me and Erik must've called 911. Because when I woke up the next day, I was lying in a hospital-bed. Erik also must've called Raven, because when I woke up, she was sat next to me in a chair.


	11. Hurt

"Raven?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.

"Laura?! Oh my god, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she said, sounding very concerned.

I told her I was in pain, but I could cope. She didn't ask about what happened, though. Maybe Erik had done that already. Wait, Erik. Where was he?

"Erik will probably visit you in a couple of hours." Raven said, as if she knew I was thinking about him.

"I don't wanna see him, not yet."

She gave me an apologetic look, "Let him explain, Laura." was the only thing she said before standing up and kissing my hand she was holding.

"I've gotta get back home though, I've been here all night and my apartment's a mess. Are you ok with being alone?"

I nodded, "I won't be alone for that long, Erik will be here in a couple of hours, right?"

She let out a tiny laugh and nodded. "Take care, Lau. If you need anything, just call me. Love you."

As soon as Raven left, a nurse came in to check up on me. She informed me about my injuries. I had one broken rib and a couple of bad bruises on my back and belly. Nothing I could die of, fortunately.

The nurse gave me some painkillers and when she left, I drifted off to sleep.

*

I woke up a couple of hours later. When I slowly got consious, I felt someone next to me.

When I slowly got consious, I felt someone next to me

"Erik?" I softly spoke up when I saw him. He jumped back a bit, not having noticed I was awake.

"Laura? I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." he said with a hint of tiredness and sadness in his voice. "I am so sorry. I know those words don't fix your pain-"

I cut him off, wanting to know why he acted like that towards me, "What's up with you these past days? Asking me out and then being very drunk and touchy even though I tell you not to do that.. What's the reason?"

I probably sounded a bit harsh and hoarse, his face was now filled with sadness and guilt, it actually made me very sad seeing him like that, so vulnerable.

All of a sudden he started to explain himself, "When I was 15, my parents and I were just enjoying the holidays as everyone does. That was, until a man walked up to us one afternoon in the mall. He could've chosen to walk up to anyone, but he chose us. It's not that I wanted this to happen to other people, I just wished he'd never walked up to us.."

Erik seemed a bit distracted, so I brought him back to the point. I still didn't know what he was talking about, "Erik, what happened?"

He looked up to meet my eyes, "Oh yeah, well... So I was in that mall with my parents when a man walked up to us. He told us to give him our stuff and our money, but my father didn't listen; I don't blame him, it sounded ridiculous. But the man thought differently. He got out a knife and killed both my parents, my father first. The last thing my mother said to me before she was killed was 'run Erik, run.', so I did. I ran and I never looked back."

A couple of tears made his way down his face and I wiped them gently away with my thumb.

"I tend to get a bit drunk, and very annoying, daily, at this time of the year. People would say it's been years and I should've been over it already, but I'm not. The image of what happened hunts me every time I think about it, especially at this time of the year. I am so, incredibly sorry, Laura. I should never have asked you out when I knew I'd be getting drunk. I should've told you about this. I am so sorry-"

I didn't let him finish that last sentence, cutting him off by kissing him gently on his lips. He was a bit shocked, not expecting me to forgive him this fast; how could I not? I may have a broken rib, but this man has a broken past, a broken youth. He had the right to get drunk, not entirely to treat me like that, but he knows he was wrong and he apologized, and it was sincere.

"I am sorry, too. Hearing that story makes my heart ache. You didn't deserve that. Your parents didn't deserve that. You deserve so much more. You are a very, very good man, Erik. Your parents would've been proud of you."

He smiled at me, still watery eyes. "I don't deserve you," he said and I chuckled, "I think you do." I kissed him again and he met me halfway.

*

Erik stayed the rest of the day and night, this being the first time sleeping together, though he was in a different bed and we were separated by wires and all that kinda stuff.

"Are you asleep?" Erik quietly asked while holding my hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

"Not yet," I answered, very sleepy.

"Well then, good night, my Laura." he said and I just could feel the smirk on his face.

"'My Laura', huh?" I chuckled, "If you don't mind.." he said and I quickly kiss his cheek, which I could just reach. "I definitely don't mind, professor."

He laughed and kissed my nose before giving me a good night-kiss.

"If you are in any pain or if you need anything, wake me up immediately, ok?" He asked, suddenly very concerned.

I chuckled, "I will, don't worry."

"Alright, good. Sweet dreams, Laura."

"Sweet dreams, Erik."

And with that we fell asleep, hands intertwined in between all the wires that were attached to me.

Before I fell asleep I remembered the way I woke up when Erik was sitting next to me, his head against mine ever so lightly and his hand holding mine. I knew this was the man I wanted to be with. And with that thought, I fell asleep very happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! Let me know what you think of it :)


End file.
